narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jūbi
The Ten-Tails (十尾, Jūbi) is the combined form of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the God Tree, created to reclaim the chakra inherited by her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. It is regarded as the progenitor of chakra and is tied to the legend of the Sage of Six Paths and the birth of shinobi. To end the beast's rampage, the Sage became the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki and later split its chakra into the nine tailed beasts to prevent it from causing further harm. Centuries later, its revival became the objective of Madara and Obito Uchiha, who both sought to become the beast's jinchūriki in order to rther their objectives. During the New era, its reviled that the Tailed Beast essence actually survived and chose the Great-Granddaughter of Madara Uchiha and Hashiarma Senju Aria Uchiha, as its new jinchūriki. The Jūbi tried to protect Aria and ended killing her father Jiraraya Senju when he tried to seal the beast. Due to its huge reserve of Chakra, it caused Aria to go insane and suffer from personality disorders and violent mood swings. Later Aria started to take on its characteristics, in time Aria and the Jūbi started to work together and became an effective team. Background Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the God Tree, a tree revered as a deity, bore a chakra fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the God Tree's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first people born with chakra. Later, deciding that her children's chakra was rightfully hers, Kaguya combined with the God Tree to become an entity known as the Ten-Tails, which ravaged the land in an attempt to obtain said chakra. However, because Kaguya's true motives were not realized, it was instead believed that the God Tree itself had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that Kaguya had stolen. In the final battle between the Ten-Tails and Kaguya's sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, they managed to defeat the beast by sealing its body into the moon, then sealed its remains and chakra within Hagoromo, making him the first jinchūriki. This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of Six Paths". However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra he had spread among humanity, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body and used his Creation of All Things Technique to create the nine tailed beasts. Hagoromo then used Chibaku Tensei to seal the Ten-Tails' husk in what would become the moon. Unbeknownst to the brothers, Kaguya had created Black Zetsu prior to her sealing in order to facilitate her revival. To this end, it spent centuries attempting to unite the chakra of Hagoromo's sons, Indra and Asura, in order to cause one of their reincarnations to awaken the Rinnegan. Eventually, thanks to Black Zetsu's machinations, the Rinnegan would once again manifest itself in one of Hagoromo's descendants: Madara Uchiha. With his new power, Madara summoned the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails back into the world and named it the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Joined by Obito Uchiha, who continued his work after his death, Madara devised a means to reunite the Demonic Statue and the tailed beasts back into their original form so he could use the Ten-Tails to enact his lifelong ambition: the Eye of the Moon Plan. Later the Tailed beast essence survived and chose Aria Uchiha to be its new host. Personality According to Kurama, the Ten-Tails cannot be sensed through such means as detecting negative emotions as it has no feelings or ideals of its own. Despite this, when it sensed the presence of the tailed beasts' chakra inside Naruto Uzumaki and was reminded of Hagoromo, it reacted by gathering chakra and strengthening itself. It was believed that the Ten-Tails was an incarnation of the God Tree with the singular goal of regathering the chakra that Kaguya had stolen from it, but in actuality, it was following Kaguya's will to reclaim all chakra for herself. After being separated from Kaguya her it gained a sense of motherly attachment to Aria and viciously defended her from anyone or anything, this was also in part due to it taking some of Kaguya's memories and part of her personality, in particular, her love for her children. She seems to have a sense of honor and gets enraged when people cheat or not fight fairly such as when Naruto used the scientific Ninja Tool, She got enraged. She also seems to dislike Boruto, due to him teasing Aria though not in a extremely harmful manor. She also disliked Sasuke for him suggesting that Aria should be locked away, and for calling her a beast. It later learned to speak, from watching Arias memories and became cautious such as telling Aria to not trust the Hokage or her fellow Clansmen. It also spoke to Kurama and told him to shut up and not tell Naruto that she was still alive when Boruto cheated it expressed rage at Boruto and took over Aria's body. It sensed Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki's arrival and got even more enraged causing Aria to enter stage one of Tailed beast form however she was convinced by Kurama to save the civilians and used her form to destroy the debris falling down. Appearance The Ten-Tails is brown in color and titanic in size; one of its hands is larger than any of the tailed beasts. While the beast possess multiple forms, common attributes include a single eye, which takes up most of its head, and spiky protrusions growing out of its back in a shape reminiscent of a conch shell. When it was initially revived in an incomplete form, the Ten-Tails possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, as well as a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on its chin. Dark veins similar to those of a plant ran along its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds, which unfurled as it began entering its second form. In its next form, the Ten-Tails took on the shape of an emaciated humanoid with elongated limbs and a twisting neck. It now possessed visible legs, which it used along with its right arm to stand, as its left arm was missing from the elbow down. The beast's head was altered greatly, as its eye remained on the front of its head, it grew a single ear on the right side, and its mouth — which now contained straight teeth and bore a grin — moved to the left side, with a single triangular nostril appearing above it. Several horns formed on various parts on its head: two above each side of its face, two beneath its eye, and another below its ear. As it transformed, the bud-like attachments on its tails detached, revealing extendable tails which ended in humanoid hands. After further maturing, the Ten-Tails' body became less emaciated, it grew a complete left arm, and it began standing on its hind legs. It later gained an even more muscular appearance and the horns on top of its head grew in size. When Hagoromo and Hamura encountered the Ten-Tails, it strongly resembled this form, albeit with a bloated appearance and additional spikes on its body. It also towered over entire mountain ranges, being comparable in size to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's Complete-Body Susanoo. After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito expelled a construct of the Ten-Tails from his body, which then split open to reveal a gigantic tree, much like the original God Tree. This tree form, which completely dwarfed the Ten-Tails in size, possessed a tall, straight trunk with a single purple bud situated on top, inside of which was the Ten-Tails' eye. This tree form was initially stated to be the God Tree, but it was later referred to as the Ten-Tails. When Kaguya Ōtsutsuki lost control over the tailed beast chakra inside her after being hit by Naruto Uzumaki's Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, she unwillingly transformed into a non-humanoid Ten-Tails that manifested as a bloated, white, rabbit-like form, with the heads of the nine tailed beasts growing from various points on its body. This chakra-based form of the Ten-Tails retained Kaguya's Rinne Sharingan on its forehead as well as ten tails ending in hands. After Aria became its Jinchūriki, the Ten-tails retained its appearance when it first appeared, when in her mindscape it appears to roam around a recreated the God Tree Battlefield, when Boruto and the class accidentally ended up in her mindscape, it was shadowed and only its Rinne Sharingan eye appeared overhead Aria after she threatens Boruto and told him to leave. Later during the Ōtsutsuki invasion, Aria and the Jūbi put aside their differences and she allows Aria to enter Tail beast mode stage 1 which look like similar to the Ten-Tails Stage 2 version albeit smaller and more humanoid. Later she aided the five Kage as a modified stage 3 version of the Ten-Tails. Abilities Part II New era Academy Entrance Arc The Ten-Tails appears in a flashback, where Tonya and Aria are training in the farmland near their home. When a Bandit attacks their mother while their ANBU watchers were busy with a mission. Aria feels a sense of dread which was later revealed to be the Ten-Tails which was warning her about her mother through cryptic messages so as to not alert Kurama. Aira rushes back to the house, and in a volley of rage kills the bandit with aid of the Ten-Tails. The Ten-tails later gets mad at Sasuke when he suggests that put Aira in quarantine until she can control the creature. The Ten-tails manages to overpower the restriction seals placed on her by the ANBU and also manages to overpower Sasuke. Later Aria enters the academy after her and her mother and sister move in with the Uchiha clan in Konohagakure. Aria who is scared and nervious as she is being bullied by the other kids for her shyness is about to be restrained by ANBU who fear that the Ten-tails chakra is deadly to the children present. The Ten-Tails sends a cryptic message to Sarada whom she likes and brings her to her mindscape where she explains Arias condition. Sarada grabs and holds Aria hand to calm her. She later meets Boruto who doubts she is an Uchiha, which causes Aria to defend herself, the Ten-Tails growls and gets angry at Boruto. Sarada Interjected and calmed Aria down. Versus Momoshiki Arc Fifteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki acquired a portion of Gyūki's chakra, which he used to re-create the God Tree in another world. Shortly after its manifestation, it was destroyed by Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki during their fight against the Five Kage. Aria/Ten-tails manges to surprise attack the two while in stage 2 of Tail Beast Mode, they assist the Kage in their fight, though they attack Boruto and forced Boruto to fight them-one-on-one this is because the Ten-Tails view Boruto as a coward and weakling for using the Ninja tool. Trivia